Mujahideen Shura Council
The Mujahideen Shura Council is the name of several different umbrella organizations for a number of jihad groups. As of 2019, all the organizations except one are defunct. It is not clear if all the groups were connected or just simply had the same name. Iraq The Mujahideen Shura Council (MSC), (Arabic: مجلس شورى المجاهدين في العراق‎), was an umbrella organization of at least six Sunni Islamic insurgent groups taking part in the Iraqi insurgency against U.S. and coalition and Iraqi forces: Tanzim Qaidat al-Jihad fi Bilad al-Rafidayn ('al-Qaeda in Iraq'), Jaish al-Ta'ifa al-Mansurah, Katbiyan Ansar Al-Tawhid wal Sunnah, Saray al-Jihad Group, al-Ghuraba Brigades, and al-Ahwal Brigades. Al-Qaeda in Iraq—part of the Mujahideen Shura Council—was in September 2006 believed by the United States to be "the most significant political force" in the Iraqi Al Anbar province. In mid-October 2006, a statement was released, stating that the Mujahideen Shura Council had been disbanded, and was replaced by the Islamic State of Iraq (ISI), lead by Abu Musab al-Zarqawi. Later, ISI would become the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. Syria The Mujahideen Shura Council (Arabic: مجلس شورى مجاهدي الشرقية‎ Majlis Shūrā Mujāhidīn ash-Sharqīyah, meaning "Shura Council of the Mujahideen of the Eastern Area", also known by the Arabic acronym Mishmish), was a coalition of Islamist rebel groups in Deir ez-Zor which formed in order to fight ISIL during the Syrian Civil War. The leader of the coalition was killed by ISIL around 12 June 2014 Afghanistan Operating chiefly in Waziristan and the FATA, the Mujahideen Shura Council was a “10-member committee of tribal elders, clerics and administration officials” set up to negotiate processes between the Pakistani government and Taliban forces. It was founded in June 2003, following an audiotape released by Mullah Mohammed Omar granting the leadership legitimacy. Egypt and Gaza The Mujahideen Shura Council in the Environs of Jerusalem or simply the Mujahideen Shura Council (also known as the Mujahideen Shura Council of Jerusalem) is an armed Salafi jihadist group linked to al-Qaeda that is active in Egypt's Sinai Peninsula and in the Gaza Strip. The group was formed in 2011 or 2012 by Salafist Islamist Hisham Al-Saedni (also known as Abu al Walid al Maqdisi) to coordinate the activities of the Salafi jihadist groups operating in Gaza even before the Egyptian Revolution of 2011 and has carried out attacks against civilians in Israel. The group describes violence against Jews as a religious obligation that brings its perpetrators closer to God. Al-Saedni, who was the leader of the group and also of Jahafil Al-Tawhid Wal-Jihad fi Filastin, was killed in an Israeli airstrike in Gaza on 14 October 2012. The group is subordinated with Al-Qaeda in Sinai Peninsula as of August 2012. Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:War Criminal Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Political Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Priest Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Mass Murderers Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Iconoclasts Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Islam Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Anti-Semetic